


like, oh my darling (hold onto my hand)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, happy birthday jongin, jongin just wants to hold everybodys hands, kinda got away from me but its cool... i was very very sleepy when finishing this up, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there’s something about holding hands that jongin likes, loves, a lot.





	like, oh my darling (hold onto my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “holding your hand” by yung bae (by the way, i’ve literally never listened to that song, i just know that lyric? am i allowed to do that?)

there’s something about holding hands that jongin likes, loves, a lot. maybe it’s the cute intimacy of intertwining your fingers, rubbing the back of someone’s hand with your thumb, being connected to someone like that. and it isn’t always romantic, most of the time it’s just whoever is closest.

right now, it’s kyungsoo. he’s not the most affectionate person jongin’s ever met, probably the least affectionate of their friend group. but he makes an exception for jongin, sliding his small hand into jongin’s own and holding it there. jongin takes it upon himself to lace their fingers. kyungsoo smiles, squeezes jongin’s hand lightly, before his attention turns back to his work on his lap.

other times, more often than not, actually, it’s sehun. they live together, so it’s just natural. he and jongin will sit down to watch a few episodes of brooklyn 99 that the both of them have already seen to the point where they know the dialogue word for word, and end up with their fingers intertwined between them. sehun’s hands are always freezing, so it’s not the most pleasant hand-hold jongin has ever experienced, his icy fingers making jongin jump a little each time, but it’s still sweet.

while they’re all hanging out, packed into junmyeon’s apartment circled around a bunch of chinese takeout, chanyeol is usually the one that will take his hand. chanyeol has pretty giant hands that almost envelope jongin’s own, so it’s nice and warm. granted, his hands are a bit rough, so not the best hand-feel of all time, but he makes up for it with the way he brings jongin’s hand to his face and presses his cheek against it. even if chanyeol’s hands are rough and calloused, his cheeks are soft and squishy and jongin thinks it’s worth it.

when jongin gets to see yixing, which happens pretty rarely with all the time the older spends in china nowadays, he will take every opportunity he gets to hold his hand. yixing is a bit heavy-handed sometimes, kind of man-handles jongin’s hands and squeezes too tightly, but jongin doesn’t mind. it’s a little comforting, actually, kind of like a reminder that even if yixing is off doing god knows what in china, he’s still there for his younger friend. and when he departs for beijing again, he’ll hold onto jongin’s index finger for just a moment before he slips away to board his flight.

jongdae is pretty good at evading jongin’s attempts at holding his hand. he’s somehow always carrying something, whether it be a pen or his phone, just to prevent jongin from taking his hand. but of course, jongin has a will, and there’s a saying about wills and ways, you know. he catches jongdae in a moment without something in his hand and goes for it. he expected some protest, or at the very least a sigh, but jongdae just smiled and said, “you got me!” and didn’t make any move to pull his hand away. his hands are kind of chubby and cute, maybe a little, like seriously just a touch, clammy. but jongin doesn’t mind, still enjoying the feeling of being victorious.

baekhyun is the easiest to be affectionate with. he’s laid back, doesn’t make anything into a huge deal. so he was, naturally, the go-to for jongin. actually, he was the first person that jongin held hands with period. the one that started it all. so, needless to say, he’s used to jongin intertwining their fingers and holding their joined hands to his chest, or just clasping baekhyun's hand between two of his own. he, as well as everyone else, expects it when jongin sits next to him. it’s just the guy’s nature at this point.

minseok is possibly the most passive of the group, not exactly engaging or indulging jongin, but he’ll let jongin lace their fingers together all he wants. jongin doesn’t take it to heart, never has, because occasionally minseok will squeeze his hand back or give him a soft smile. minseok is a little more subtle in his affections, and sometimes that’s what jongin needs. sure, it’s nice to be smothered in physical affection from his more touchy members, but jongin likes when everything is a bit soft, too.

junmyeon’s hands small enough that jongin can easily conceal them with his own. that’s what makes his hands his favourite to hold, really. and junmyeon, the touchiest of their friend group by a landslide, is always open to holding jongin’s hand. he initiates it more than jongin does, even. he’ll hold jongin’s hand at any point where there’s an opening to. jongin likes it, he likes holding junmyeon’s hand all the time, but he likes when junmyeon initiates it because then he knows that it's not just his tired older friend indulging him. he’s doing it on his own. and that’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad sry


End file.
